Gravity Falls: Escape From The Bunker
Gravity Falls: Escape from the Bunker is a 3-D motion based dark ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom in Eerie Island Ride Summary Queue Guests walk around a basic queue in the forest at night where they pick up there "Mystery Eyewear" (3-D Glasses). In the forest, the find the boarding area. Ride Guests enter a 6-row, 5-seat train car. The car makes a sharp left turn and stops in front of Grunkle Stan, who welcomes guests to his "Mystery Train Ride Through the Forest" attraction. Stan tells riders that the forest is the perfect place to find mysterious objects, which is why they are there. But also because he can't stand Soos now being the official "Mr. Mystery" and wants to create his own attractions again. Riders then make another turn and drive through the forest before stopping in front of a big tree. Stan then catches up with them. Out of breath, he says he regrets adding rocket fuel to the train cars. Stan then looks and sees the big tree behind him. He then urges riders move away from that area. Panicking, Stan begins to pull riders' car away from the tree, but that causes Stan and the riders to fall through the ground. Everybody then lands inside a strange underground dirt tunnel. Stan looks around in confusion, but then spots a carving on the wall reading "property of Stanford Pines" Stan tells the riders that they must be in "that undeground bunker Ford was telling me about". Suddenly, the lights go out. Stan says he is thankful he installed headlights in the train cars, and the headlights brighten the tunnel to reveal the Shape Shifter (from the episode Into the Bunker) behind Stan. Stan turns around and screams in terror. Stan runs away from it and jumps onto the front of the train car. Stan gets out a remote control which he uses to steer the car out of the tunnel. Stan drives the car away from the creature. Stan drives into a room full of many large glass tubes and containments, which have been broken (by the shape shifter). The vehicle then runs out of fuel and stops. The Shape Shifter catches up with them and grabs Stan. The Shape Shifter takes Stan and throws him into an elevator-like room in the back of the room. Stan screams "no!", which is cut off by the door closing. The Shape Shifter then grabs the train car and pushes it backwards. The train rides backwards town the tunnels before speeding into total darkness. The train suddenly stops as the lights go up to reveal riders to be in the mine (from the episode Land Before Swine). Riders teeter over the edge of a cliff. Just before they fall down, riders ride backwards down the train track deeper into the mine. They end up trapped inside a mine shaft. The mine shaft then slowly brings riders up to ground level where they see Grunkle Stan in the middle of the forest. Grunkle Stan has his hand over a green button on a tree next to him. Grunkle Stan thanks riders for joining him, assuring them that none of it was real and it was all special effects. Stan is then attacked by a monster. Riders pull into the boarding station and the ride ends. Mechanics The ride combines sets, 3-D screens, vehicle motion, and physical effects. The entire queue is in a building with sets meant to look like a forest at night. The scent of pine trees and a warm breeze blown onto the queue enhance the effect. The boarding area and first part of the ride is in here as well and uses the same effects. The cars use a 6-DOF motion base and moves corresponding to what is happening on-screen. Wind blows throughout the entire ride, the intensity and tempature depending on which scene. The train car rides on a roller coaster track left and stop in front of a set of the forest and a curved 3-D screen. The screen shows Stan talking. The screen blends in with the set. Riders then speed through the forest set and stop in front of a curved 3-D screen that fills the riders' entire view. The warm breeze and scent continues for the scene. When riders fall through the dirt, they are falling down a lift mechanism 30-feet. They fall into another veiw-filling curved 3-D screen. Smoke is sprayed from the top of the screen for a few seconds. The tempature becomes colder starting then. Mist fills the vehicles (which is sprayed from the top of the screen before the vehicles arrive). When the screen shows them arriving in the containment area, smoke is sprayed from the floor. When the Shape Shifter throws riders into another room, the vehicle is pushed out of the screen room and down a bumpy track surrounded by sets. The vehicle drives to another curved screen, which shows the riders teetering over the edge of the track. Intense heat effects are used during the mine scene. When riders ride backwards into the mine, they are once again riding past a set. They stop in an area desgined to look like a shaft, where they are actually brought up 40-feet. They are brought 40-feet up into another forest set with a 3-D screen. They pull away from the screen and the ride ends. The ride uses curved Dolby 3D screens and in-vehicle Dolby 7.1 surround sound. Trivia * Saftey restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Fastpass and Single Rider available * Time: 5 minutes * This ride, as well as all of the other attractions in the area, take place in summer 2013, a year after the show takes place. Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls for the summer, and so have Stan and Ford, with Stan resuming his position as runner of the shack along with Soos, but since Soos is now the official Mr. Mystery, Stan is now Mr. Mystery II: The Sequel. *